


Always Mine

by lippiebot



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hyerim, Loona - Freeform, Love/Hate, My First Smut, Slight lipsoul, Top Chuu, bottom kim lip, chuulip - Freeform, first fic, lipves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lippiebot/pseuds/lippiebot
Summary: This is my first story go easy on me. I’m trying my best.This story is chuulip with side ships and top Chuu for all my top Chuu enthusiast out there.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Jungeun P.O.V

I was sitting in the classroom with my best friend Sooyoung. We’ve been together since I could remember. She is my platonic soulmate. I don’t know what I’d do without her. We were sitting in Math class. The teacher is teaching Pre-calculus. I wasn’t really paying attention to him though because my father doesn’t pay for a five hundred tutor for nothing, but sadly school is mandatory if I want to take over my father company when I turn 25, but that’s 7 years I still have time.

Me and Sooyoung were scrolling through Instagram looking at funny posts on meme pages, but I accidentally let out a laugh and the whole class turned their heads to me. Mr. Lee was sending bullets at my head, but luckily, I was saved. I was called to the office for some unknown reason and it saved me from a detention.

I got up from my chair, and bowed to Mr. Lee, “So long Sir,” she teased and walked up to Mr. Lee and placed her hand on his shoulder, “It was fun while it lasted,” She said then Mr. Lee swatted her hand away. Jungeun’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I thought we were friends,” she said wounded, but everyone knew it was a joke. They all know I love to play around.

And with that I made my exit. Now standing in the at the desk, with Ms. Harris. She is a nice secretary. I looked toward Ms. Harris and she handed me the phone. I grabbed it and heard my father’s voice. I wondered what was so important that he had to interrupt me during school because he never does that.

“Jungeun I need you to come outside right now.” My father said over the phone. He sounded serious and scared.

“Ok, I’m coming out right now. I just need to stop at my locker first.” I told my father. 

“Ok, please hurry Jungeun.” My father said then the phone hung. Up

After the call, I walked to my locker. Once I was there I opened it and to my surprise, there was a letter for me from my crush Jinsoul. I’ve been trying to get her for months, and finally the day has arrived. I wish I could meet her, but duty calls.

I grabbed all the important stuff out of my locker, which was only the letter. After everything was in my bag. I walked out of the building and was greeted by my driver, Atticus. He's such a nice man. Has very good manners also.

He opened the door for me and I stepped in and got situated in my luxury car. I missed my velvet seats.

“Where to Atticus?” I asked  
“The warehouse Jungeun,” Atticus replied. After he said that I felt fear come over because my father has never taken me there before, and some of the workers for my father tell me that it’s scary there, and all the bad people are in there, but I held myself together. I have to be professional if I wanna run the company someday.

“Ok, Atticus, but can we stop and get food please?” I pleaded with pouty puppy dog eyes.

“Your father is going to kill me one of these days Jungeun.” He sighed, but Atticus loves me like a daughter. He’s been there for me more than my father has.

45 minutes later

Now sitting in front of the warehouse in the car stuffing food down my throat because I’m really hungry and my father doesn’t like to be kept waiting.

After I finished stuffing my face I cleaned up because I looked like a mess with crumbs everywhere. Then I got out the car, threw my trash out then started walking inside the warehouse.

As for me and Atticus, we’re walking I studied the outside of the building. It looked old and rusty. 

We had to take the garage entrance, but I don’t know why.

When we finally entered the building and climbed to a flight of stairs. We were at my dad's office, but I was practically dying because of the number of steps I had to climb.

I knocked on the door softly. “Daddy I’m here,” I said in a low tone so I wouldn’t disturb him.

My father came to the door and opened it for me and Atticus. We both stepped in and took a seat and his desk, but right when my father was about to speak. A really tall figure, he looked about 6’1, and really lean with defined muscles. He looked dangerous. But the person I was worried about was the girl to his right. She looked about 5’7 had a bunch of tattoos, but she looked young. 

After me just gawking at them for about 7 minutes my father decides to speak.

3rd POV 

He let out a sigh of distress , then he took in a breath. “Jungeun,” he said then looked me in my eyes, “this is Kim Minjun he is the leader of the Korean Mafia.” He said looking into his daughter’s eyes, but the person he was speaking about let his presence be known.

“Hello DaeHyun it’s nice to see you again.” Minjun said, and walked around the room grabbing things that he finds interesting then putting them back. He was only doing this to make DaeHyun nervous and it was working very well.

DaeHyun was sweating bullets, he looked as if he was about to explode into a million pieces because of the amount of stress he was under, he was trying to keep his composure because he doesn’t wanna seem weak, but it wasn’t working really well.

After touching about every object in the room he sat down in a lounge chair in the back room of the room. He then looked at DaeHyun with the stare that would make any ordinary man shit his pants, and Hyun-Ki was just an ordinary man, but with a lot of money.

His carefree demeanor suddenly changed his face was stone cold he was serious now. He was ready to get down to business and get what he came for.

“So where is my money DaeHyun ?” Minjun asked him.

He wanted the 10 million dollars that was promised to him 3 years ago by DaeHyun he was supposed to have it sooner, but being nice to DaeHyun and giving him more time was a mistake that but him in the ass.

Minjun stood up and walked to DaeHyun’s desk. He looked him in the eyes then slammed his fist in the desk. “Where the fuck is my money you piece of shit!?” He yelled at him. Minjun is a very patient main but his patience is running thin for DaeHyun.

The veins in his neck and his hands were very prominent because his blood was boiling. 

“I should just kill you.” He whispered in DaeHyun ear. 

DaeHyun felt like he was about to die. He thought he should just let him kill him because he doesn’t have the money, but he is a businessman man he knows how to work around these things.

But let’s not forget the others in the room.

Jungeun was beyond terrified she was in shock. To afraid to move and to afraid to say anything. She couldn’t do anything but watch this whole scene play out, but on the other hand Jiwoo was just leaning against the door so no one could enter or leave. She in fact was quite enjoying this. She was smiling the whole time, while jungeun was in utter shock and couldn’t move.

“I-I- I have a proposition for you.” DaeHyun said nervously. He avoided eye contact with the beast in front of him he held his head low.

Minjun let go of him and went to sit back down before he would do something he’d probably regret.

DaeHyun was happy that he was now free he felt like he could breathe now.

“What’s your proposition DaeHyun? And make it quick I have places to be.” Minjun said.

“Instead of me paying. How about an arranged marriage between my daughter and yours.” DaeHyun said with his head still low he couldn’t face his daughter right. His ego was and his pride were hurt.

Jungeun looked at her father and her eyes were shaking. She couldn’t believe her father would do something like this. Take her happiness away from her. Her right to love whoever she wanted. 

“You have no right to do this!” Jungeun yelled at her father. She could just slap him right now.

“Your are a pitiful piece of shit, and you only care about yourself. Maybe that’s why mom killed herself.” She said. Jungeun was on fire she was still sitting in her seat trying to control her emotions. She took deep breathes and relaxed a little.

Minjun just sat back in his seat laughing because everything Jungeun was saying he already knew. He just wish she would’ve known that sooner.

After she calmed down a little. She was ready to give her father hell again but calmly this time.

“Sometimes I really wonder. When I was a kid you were never there I was practically raised by Atticus because mom was to sad and depressed because,” she said she choked her last words she was trying not to cry, “you were never there!” She yelled 

“You know I put on this façade everyday to make you happy.” She said on the verge of tears, but promised herself she wouldn’t cry over this excuse of a father.

“I do it for mom. She always wanted you happy even if it hurt her. She was that loyal to you. Even when you decide to bring other women to our home, and sleep with them in your shared bedroom.” Jungeun said she ha had it by now. She’s done speaking to him for now she needs a minute to process the things she just heard her father say.

“Wow I didn’t think you were that bad DaeHyun. You’re a man whore.” Minjun said and started laughing hysterically. This was to much for him to handle, and his daughter on the other hand was just staring at Jungeun. She had her head in her hands she looks disheveled from all that yelling. She feels kinda bad in a way, but Jiwoo doesn’t do anything.

“What makes you think I’ll accept that offer huh?” Minjun asked.

“After I step down when my daughter is of age. I have reason to believe she will be a better CEO, and manage the company better than I and make more money in the process.” DaeHyun said with his head still low looking at his hands on the desk.

“What if my daughter doesn’t want you’re daughter. For all I know she could be a snake just like you.” Minjun said. He knew Jungeun wasn’t anywhere near the same as her father. He was just testing her.

DaeHyun kept quiet and Jungeun has had enough. The lid finally popped.

“I’m not like this piece of shit right here. He can go die in a ditch for all I care.”she yelled then pointed at Minjun. “As for you sir I heard the greatest news to today for it just to be ruined by you and your daughter.” She yelled then turned to Jiwoo who was standing at the door.

“I will never ever in a thousand years marry you.” Jungeun said to Jiwoo then turned back to her father and slapped him across the face. Her father just took it like a man and didn’t utter a word

“You disgust me.” She sneered and stood up from her sit and walked to the door. She was hopeful Jiwoo would let her out she doesn’t wanna yell anymore. 

Jiwoo stepped aside and let Jungeun out of the room. Jungeun went to the bathroom and called the number on the letter she got earlier today.

But back in the room left Jiwoo, Minjun, and DaeHyun.

“Jiwoo this decision is up to you.” Minjun said to her Daughter. Jiwoo stood there, and thought about Jungeun and what she could do for her and how she could help her. No one has ever really caught her eye before, but Jungeun has.

Jiwoo walked over to DaeHyun she was standing behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulder.

“Don’t hurt him Jiwoo.” Minjun said.

“I’m not ok.” Jiwoo said and raised her hands in defense.

“There is one think that still has to be done.”DaeHyun said then he grabbed a few papers out of his desk. They were papers to seal the deal and make the marriage happen.

“You, your daughter, and Jungeun have to sign.” DaeHyun said.

Minjun grabbed his pen out of his coat, and signed the paper. After he handed the pen to his daughter and she signed. Now all that was left was Jungeun.

“You’re fucked up.”Minjun said to DaeHyun then walked to the door. 

“I wonder where it went wrong.” Minjun said then disappeared out of the room.

/flashback end/

And there she was Jungeun. Sitting on the bathroom floor crying her heart out to her crush.

Jungeun called her because she wanted to hear her voice. It’s always nice to hear the voice of an angel once and a while.

“Jinsoul…… I-I’m sorry.” Jungeun said as she sobbed. She ways beyond upset. 

She had her knees tucked into her and held her phone next to her ear.

“Jungeun it’s ok.” Jinsoul said calmly over the phone, trying to soothe her.

“Can you come get me please.” Jungeun said.  
She wanted to be away from here. She couldn’t face her father and anyone in that room right now. She needed a break. 

“Ok, where are you?” Jinsoul asked. 

Jungeun was surprised she agreed. She wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to be with Jinsoul. This could be her only chance, so she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

“I’m at my fathers warehouse. You can’t come near here or your car might get filled with bullet holes, so I’ll send you a address close to here. I’ll come meet you outside.” Jungeun said. Her mood changed a little because she was gonna see Jinsoul.

“You seem a lot happier now.” Jinsoul said.

“I am because I get to see you.” Jungeun said and smiled. 

“I’ll see you when I get there.” Jinsoul said.

“Bye Jinsoul.” 

“Bye Jungeun” Jinsoul said then hung up.

After the phone call Jungeun looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. Cheeks puffy from crying. Her hair is a mess, throat hurts from screaming and yelling. She was just in a lot of pain right now. But she was hopeful.

She left the bathroom and went to her room that was at the warehouse for emergencies. And this was indeed an emergency.

After she was inside the room. She grabbed the duffel bag out of the closet with some clothes and personal things inside of it. She opened the bag and took out a pair of sweats and a shirt. She didn’t wanna look like she just got him by a bus, so she changed into the sweats and a shirt and put her sneakers on.

She’s thought about running away before, but she wanted the company so she stayed, but she could care less about the company right now.

Lucky for her Jinsoul lives alone and is also very wealthy.

After she was dressed and looked halfway decent. She open the drawer and grabbed a burner phone and some cash just in case.

After grabbing everything she went to the window and opened it. She climbed out slowly. Now on the ledge she closed the window and jumped down from the ledge. 

Now at the back of the house she had to get past the gate. She looked to her left and the gate was unlocked.

It was her lucky day. She walked slowly to the gate and opened it. Now on the street she checked her phone for the time. It was 6:30 it wasn’t early and it wasn’t late. It was the perfect time to go see someone that makes you happy at times like this.

After leaving she called Jinsoul once more to see where she was.

“Hey Jinsoul. Where are you.” Jungeun asked.

“I’m almost there.” Jinsoul said over the phone as she pulled up to the address she was given.

“I’m here.”

“I see you.” Jungeun said as she looked across the street and saw Jinsoul’s car. She quickly hurried her way across the street and saw Jinsoul and smiled.

She hung up the phone then Jinsoul got out of the car.

“Hey cutie.” Jinsoul said, and it only made Jungeun blush.


	2. Deadbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo does a lot of unexpected things, and Jinsoul gets the hots for Jungeun ;)

Jungeun was now in Jinsoul’s car they were heading to Jinsoul’s house because Jungeun could not be in her father’s presence right now. If she were, she had a feeling she would kill him that is how mad she was. She never thought about killing, but this mad her.

While sitting there lost in thought she thought about her friend. She has not talked to Sooyoung since she left. She must be really worried about her, so Jungeun called Sooyoung hoping to not get yelled at. 

She grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

“Sooyoung I’m sorry for not calling you don’t be mad at me please I can explain.”

“Kim Jungeun you are lucky you’re my best friend and I love, or I swear to god you’d be dead.” Sooyoung shouted with frustration over the phone.

Yelling so loud Jungeun had to pull the phone away from her ears. And that made Jinsoul laugh.

“Jungeun who are you with?” Sooyoung said over the phone confused.

“Just listen I will it explain.” Jungeun said

She went on to explain her situation to her Sooyoung and how she ended up in the car with Jung Jinsoul on her way to her house.

“Wow.” 

Sooyoung could not believe the words she heard. In a state of shock clearing her throat. “Jungeun put me on speaker please?” 

“Why?”

“Just do it you rat.” Sooyoung hissed.

“Hello Jung Jinsoul, this is Ha Sooyoung. Jungeun’s best friend. So, I am just gonna give it to you straight. If you harm a hair on her head I am gonna chop your dick in half and feed it to rats. Ok?” Sooyoung said with her nonchalant attitude but sounded very threatening. 

At this point Jungeun was hiding her face in her hands. Getting embarrassed because Sooyoung was just being Sooyoung. Jungeun loved Sooyoung very much, but she just loves to embarrass her.

“Ok Sooyoung we get the point.” Jungeun chimed in over their conversation wanting it to stop right now.

“Jungeun I got to let her know.” Sooyoung defend.

Putting her head in her hands and looking towards Jinsoul with an apologetic smile. At this moment she was making a mental note to punch Sooyoung next time she saw her.

Jinsoul looked at her and reassured her she was fine because she found this situation quite hilarious because she would never harm Jungeun if someone did though they would be a fool because she is perfect despite her difficult past.

“I don’t plan on it Sooyoung. I mean Jungeun is a great girl after all.” Jinsoul said looking towards Jungeun with that smile that always made her melt in seconds.

The feeling was indescribably when Jinsoul looked at her it felt like heaven, and it felt like there was no one else but them in the world.

“Guys you’re talking about me like I’m not here.” Jungeun said

“Jungeun not now this is between me a Jung.” Sooyoung said.

Jungeun did not respond but mumbled to herself. “She has the nerve,” and slouched in the chair looking smug.

“Ok Jinsoul I’m trusting you with her. Don’t let me down, or I’ll kill you.” Sooyoung said, and Jungeun just wanted to disappear sitting there hoping the seat would consume her.

“Thank you Sooyoung I won’t let you down.” Jinsoul said.

“You better not.” Sooyoung said then hung up the phone.

“I’m sorry she said that to you.” Jungeun said apologetically 

Jinsoul just let out a small laugh then smiled toward Jinsoul. Jinsoul thought she looked cute right now, but her dick always must ruin the moment. Jinsoul could not believe she got hard by looking at how red and embarrassed she was. She looked down and it wasn’t really visible thanks to compression shorts, but It made her frustrated and she could not understand why, but all she knew was that she wanted Jungeun but that could wait, but she could imagine it.

On top of her Jinsoul was thrusting herself in and out of Jungeun slowly hitting that spot that mad Jungeun see stars. You could say Jinsoul really knows how treat a girl because Jungeun was under her, a moaning mess biting the inside of her cheek to conceal her moans, so she does not wake the neighbors, but Jinsoul was making that very hard. Grabbing her hip quickening her pace pounding into her mercilessly, she was about to c- 

“Hey Jinsoul.” Jungeun said and made Jinsoul snap out of her thought.

“You ok?” 

“I-I’m fine.” Jinsoul said shakily as she avoided Jungeun’s eye contact, and kept her eyes on the road, or at least she tried to.

“Are you sure?” Jungeun asked worriedly because Jinsoul looked pale.

“Yes, Jungeun don’t worry about me. My main concern is you right now.” Jinsoul said sincerely, and her words made Jungeun’s heart flutter. Jinsoul just had some type of hold on her.

“The ride is gonna be a while, so just take a rest you need it.” Jinsoul said.

Looking at her with eyes of admiration, and love. Jungeun is really hoping Jiwoo can’t find her because if so she would taken away from Jinsoul and that’s the last thing on her mind, but pushing those thoughts aside focusing on getting some sleep because prior events of the day made her really tired. Now laying down she drifted of to sleep withing minutes.

Turning her head looking at the sleeping beauty in her car. Jinsoul smiled and pushed back and strand of hair that was in her face, then turned back and focused on the road.

After about 30 more minutes Jinsoul pulled up into the garage and parked her car. After it was parked. She looked at the sleeping beauty.

Now trying to decide if she should wake her up or carry her. Jungeun looked so peaceful, so Jinsoul decided to carry her. After making her decision she got out of the car and when to the truck and grabbed the bag Jungeun brought with her and set it aside. 

She closed the trunk and walked to the other side of the car. Opening the door to once again see sleeping beauty. She bent down and maneuvered Jungeun, so she was on her back, but Jungeun subconsciously wrapped her limbs around Jinsoul’s body. It caught her off guard, but it made her smile. 

“I hope she stays with me.” Jinsoul thought. Then proceeded to lock her car and head to the elevator.

❦

“I looked everywhere the bitch isn’t here.” Said one of the guards, but someone did not like how they were addressing Jungeun.

“Call her a bitch again, and I’ll serve your head to her on a silver platter. Got it?” Jiwoo spat at him and grabbed him by the collar.

The guard was in shook with the earth-shattering yell that Jiwoo directed towards him.

“Yes, ma’am I’m sorry.” The guard said with a shaky voice then Jiwoo let he go. The guard quickly scrambled back to his feet and scurried out of the room.

After Jungeun had left nobody noticed until 30 minutes after, and her father was furious, but expected this to happen, Jungeun was always defiant.

But the person who was upset the most was Jiwoo, and she did not know why but it bothered her. Maybe it was anger or was it lust, maybe Jiwoo just wanted her to be a fuck toy. A plaything just for her needs, she convinced herself that was the reason, but it was not.

But Jiwoo was still at DaeHyun’s warehouse when she heard the news, but her father had left which means Jiwoo has to handle this but would rather not, but something insider was telling her if she would regret it if she did not find Jungeun, but she was stuck in an office waiting for more news on Jungeun.

Waiting in the chair in DaeHyun’s office. The air in the room was tense. Jiwoo was trying her hardest not to get up and just punch the shit out of him. She kept her composure and decided to make conversation with this piece of shit. 

“You have terrible security here.” Jiwoo said to DaeHyun from the couch. 

“I know. You don’t have to tell me.” DaeHyun said with a hint of regret in his voice.

“Well if you know,” Jiwoo said then got up and grabbed him by his collar, “then why don’t you fix the problem?” She asked

“I don’t have the money.” He said as he looked into Jiwoo’s eyes. He was not scared of her because he knew he would end up dead one way or the other. Jiwoo looked into his eyes she was searching for something, anything to give her a reason to end his life right now, but she found none.

“You’re a Deadbeat.” Jiwoo sneered. 

Getting up from her seat walking to the door because if in the room any second longer someone would end up dead and it would not be her. She tried her best to walk out of the door but she could not something was holding her back.

“One more thing before you go,” DaeHyun said with his head low. He was looking at his hands. “Where did I go wrong?” He thought. Then reached into the desk grab and grabbed the shiny metal object he has been starring at this entire time. “I put a tracker on Jungeun. I hope you find her.” He put it to his head and pulled the trigger, but he was not fast enough Jiwoo grabbed the gun and the bullet landed went through the window instead of his head.

“I can’t even kill myself. Why can’t I do anything right.” He thought

Jiwoo was behind him now she grabbed him by the shoulders leaning down to his ear. “You won’t escape me that easily.” She whispered maliciously into his ear. Her words sent shivers down his spine it only made him wish he pulled the trigger sooner, but Jiwoo had other plans for him.

Snaking her arms around his neck she squeezed. Her intentions were not to kill him she just wanted him to take nap. He would need it for what she had planned for him. 

Now with an unconscious DaeHyun slouched over in his chair. Jiwoo changed her focus to something else. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

“I need you to do me a favor.” Jiwoo said.

“What is it?” The person on the other line responded.

“Find someone for me. Her name is Kim Jungeun. She has a tracker in her so it should be easy”

“Give me an hour.”

“I always knew I could count on sis.” Jiwoo said

“Don’t mention it.”

Jiwoo hung up the phone and let out a sigh of frustration. “I wonder what makes you so special Kim Jungeun.” She thought. If only she knew what Jungeun was doing right now. She would kill someone, and that certain someone goes by the name Jung Jinsoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It means a lot to know that people actually like my stuff. I apologize for my inconsistency i will try my best to work on that. Again Thank you for reading
> 
> My CC  
> https://curiouscat.me/lippiebot
> 
> My Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/lippiebot


	3. tracking number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiwoo is one step closer to finding her girl

On the other side of the phone was the other daughter of the infamous crime family. Having been through a lot she should be broken but however she pulled through and saw past it all and kept a smile on her face. Jiwoo doesn’t know how she does it because if Jiwoo was in her place she would’ve probably went psycho and killed anyone who made eye contact with her, but Hyejoo pulled through, but after everyone who’d hurt her was dead. Now she was happy still had her episodes, but they are less frequent. Jiwoo is proud of her sister and she loves her whole heartedly, but she might not show it all the time, but she does.

Hyejoo was at home in her gaming room which also happens to be her office because all her computers were in there. She liked this room it always brought her peace whenever she needed it, games have just always calmed her down. This room was her safe, and she loved to decorate it also because it was spacious. It currently had led lights, bean bag chair, gaming chair, desk, and other expensive things. Just the perks of being a gamer/hacker.

Looking through the files on her computer she was looking at Jungeun’s family history, and she thought her life was fucked up, but hers was worse Hyejoo thought that could not be possible, but it was. She was looking for any type of evidence to see if there is a record of when the tracker was put in her, and what company made it, but nothing was popping up and it made her upset because she said it would only take a hour and it’s been two. 

“FUCK.” She exclaimed loudly in frustration. Slamming her hand on the desk balling her hand into a fist. She sighed and put her hands in her hair. Hyejoo hated failing it made her feel useless, and she does not like that feeling, so she must dig deeper. 

She sat up and starred at her multiple screens once more. “What am I missing?” she asked herself and rested her hand on her chin. She looked through the files again and again, until she spotted it. It was a picture of Jungeun and her mother, but she was never mentioned in any of the files. She was erased, but erasing someone is not so easy, so Hyejoo wanted to know why it was covered up, but the files that were in front of her are from the FBI and the CIA. This was shady, Hyejoo would make sure to tell Jiwoo about this later, but she had a job to focus on. 

After putting a backdoor in those servers, she closed the files, and opened the file that was titled KJ_21099. Which she was assuming was her birthday. When she opened it there were so may files it even looks like someone was hired to spy on Jungeun even when she as young as 2. Now she’s wondering who the psychopath was now, her or Jungeun’s father. She opened the next file titled SAFETY PERCAUTIONS.   
She found what she was looking for the date the tracker was put in her and the tracking number, and the company it was made by. It was put in her right after she was born and the number was 325781, and lucky her the company made a app. Its less work for her, now she does not have to make a device to track her. Now she had to call Jiwoo and tell her the news.

After writing the tracking numbers down she closed her work station and went to the other side of the room to play her games, but she heard the mansion door open which told her Jiwoo was hope and she probably brought her toy along with her. 

Hyejoo left her room and headed downstairs to greet her sister. After getting to the bottom of the steps she saw Jiwoo. She did not look so good, clothes covered in blood, hair messed up, and she did not seem tired at all. 

“Hey,” Hyejoo asked and approached her sister slowly and went in for a hug, but a hand was placed on her shoulder, and Jiwoo looked her in the eye. It was a look of exhaustion but not physically it was mental, 

“Not now Hyejoo.” Jiwoo said. She sounded annoyed, and she had every right to be this day was far from a peaceful one, and it is far from over. First, she had to deal with a sassy little girl (Jungeun). A shitty father, and now she must find the sassy girl.

Hyejoo just respected her sisters’ space she backed away, but before she left she handed her sister the paper she wrote the number on then headed back upstairs to her room. She really does not like when Jiwoo is like this it makes her feel unwanted, but she knows Jiwoo is not in the mood right now so she just ignored her so she would not get on her nerves. Which Jiwoo really appreciated

On the other hand, Jiwoo was ready to beat the shit out of someone to let her anger out, and she would prefer it not to be her sister this time. Jiwoo has done a lot of things in her past that she regrets but she cannot do anything about them now.  
Now standing in the middle of her home she ordered her guards to take her new toy to the basement while she went to her room to take a minute. She headed for the stairs and went up to her room.

After standing in front of her door she let out a sigh and opened it, now in her room she closed the door and went to the bathroom she looked at herself for a second. “Why do I care about her so much? I Barley know her.” She asked herself, but sadly she did not know the answer. Maybe finding her will give her the answer. 

She took the paper and read it. “I found the tracking number and the app you use it on.” Hyejoo wrote. Jiwoo smiled to herself knowing she had someone that would always be there for her no matter how much shit you put the through. She quickly grabbed her phone a texted a thank you to her sister. After she left the bathroom because now it was time to destress by punching a worthless piece of shit in the face.

Jiwoo changed into something more comfortable. She put her sweats on and just a sports bra being greatly confident in her body she always wants to show it off. After changing she put her sneakers back out and she let her hair down. Now it was time to play.

~~~~~

Jungeun was feeling great she was having an amazing time with Jinsoul. They were in her bed cuddling and watching a movie. This is exactly what Jungeun need after a stressful day. Cuddles and kisses are always the best.

Laying down in Jinsoul’s bed Jungeun felt great. Her head was in her chest and Jinsoul had her hands on her waist, and Monsters Inc. was playing in the background. Jungeun’s favorite movie her mother would always play it for her when she was sad.

“Hey Jinsoul,” Jungeun said and looked up at Jinsoul, “Do you miss your parents?” Jungeun asked. It was none of her business, but she wanted to know because Jinsoul lives in this big apartment all by herself Jungeun cannot help but think that she gets lonely sometimes.  
Jinsoul sighed and looked up at Jungeun. She placed her hand on her cheek and smiled at her. “Yes, I miss them every day, but I understand that they have a lot of work to do, and they really enjoy their jobs. Sometimes I think they love their jobs more than me, but I keep pushing, and you should to I believe in you Jungeun you can pull through.” Jinsoul said softly then she intertwined their fingers and held her hand.

“Why did you come?” Jungeun asked she was starting to question why Jinsoul decided to come to her rescue because she did not have to. She could have just left her there to suffer in the hands of a monster, but she did not.

“Well simply because I like you. I want you to be safe Jungeun and when I was on the phone with you I was scared for you, and I wanted to help you not only as your friend, but maybe as your future girlfriend.” Jinsoul said with a smile.

Jungeun was trying her hardest not to cry. Jinsoul really seemed to care, but she was still afraid to be vulnerable, but she was scared she’s only been vulnerable in front of Sooyoung and her mother.

“I hope for that too.” Jungeun said as she tried to hold in her sobs, but she could not, and she let it all out she clung to Jinsoul and cried in her chest. 

“It’s ok to cry we all do it.” Jinsoul said and just held Jungeun close and told her everything was gonna be okay.

“Sleep Jungeun. I’ll be here in the morning.” Jinsoul cooed and held Jungeun until she fell asleep in her arms.

Jinsoul stayed there with her and held her. “I love you Kim Jungeun.” Jinsoul said then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for my late updates ill try to be better
> 
> My CC  
> https://curiouscat.me/lippiebot
> 
> My Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/lippiebot


	4. I regret it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im proud of this i hope you are to.

“I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD, I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND WATCH YOU BLEED OUT.” Jiwoo screamed of frustration at Minjun he was sitting there in the chair like he did not have a care in the world smiling at Jiwoo. Which only frustrated her more. It is as if he accepted death at this very moment.

She was tired of him sitting there starring at her saying nothing and just accepting his fate. “He should be fighting back.” Jiwoo thought

“Why aren’t you fighting back you piece of shit.” She came closer to him and looked him in the eyes. “Are you so eager to DIE that you won’t even fight for your life?” Jiwoo asked. 

She then looked at what she had done to him. A broken arm that was dislocated the bone was sticking up from his flesh , knife in the leg that was dragged all the way from his thigh to his knee, blood dripping from his from his forehead from brute force, and many more minor injuries . She was almost tempted to cut his dick off but decided otherwise. To let him have some pride left. Even though he deserves none, she is saving the best for last.

Jiwoo looked to the guards at the door and ordered them to get her a chair, so she can have a nice chat with Minjun about Jungeun, and what type of relationship he had with Jiwoo’s father. Once the guard pulled up the chair Jiwoo sat. She rested one arm on the arm rest and the other was twirling the last knife she had that was not inside of Minjun’s body.

“So Minjun, I have so questions for you before you bleed out,” Jiwoo said then waved her hand towards her guards. They walked up to Minjun with heat rods they then pressed those rods on his wounds to stop the bleeding. Minjun screamed at the top of his lungs in agony. 

“YOU BITCH!!” he screamed to Jiwoo. Which only made her smile.

“Why thank you Minjun. I appreciate that tile very much,” she moved her chair closer to his, “but you’re not the first man to ever be in this chair and you’re not the first to scream bloody murder and beg for my mercy.” She sneered towards him. She placed her hand on his cheek and pat it lightly.

“I can’t have you dying on me, yet Minjun I have questions.” She said to him with a smile which only made Minjun angrier. “Aww is the tiny Minjun upset, well I don’t give a fuck.” Jiwoo sat back in her chair and continued to stare at Minjun.

“Did you care when your daughter was forced into a marriage? Did you care then?” Jiwoo asked, but her patience was running thin. “ANSWER ME.” She yelled at him. Minjun cowered in fear. 

“If you don’t speak, I will gladly let my guards violate you in ways other than physical and just path you up and let them do I over and ov- “.

“Ok, I’ll talk.” Minjun interrupted her. “What do you want to know?” Minjun asked Jiwoo.

“Everything.” 

“Then we are going to be here for a while.”

“I have all the time in the world.”

25 years ago  
Minjun was a 14-year-old boy graduating high school in a couple of days. Currently he was at his friend’s house DaeHyun son of infamous criminal boss Taewon. Celebrating his graduation, Mr. Taewon decided to throw him a party for succeeding unlike DaeHyun who has been held back twice. But Minjun being the great friend he had told him that he would make it one day. DaeHyun at the time was 17.   
At Mr. Taewon’s house Minjun and DaeHyun were sitting in DaeHyun’s room just talking about what they hand wanted to do after Highschool.

“What college do you plan on going to Minjun?” DaeHyun aske him. While he laid on his back while Minjun was just sitting with his legs crossed.

Minjun looked at him and really thought. He really did not want to go to college because it meant he had to leave the love of his life; he might have not known at the time, but fate was not in their favor. So, his dreams were hopeless.

“I haven’t decided yet DaeHyun. All I know is I want to right here with you.”

“Me too.” DaeHyun said it only made Minjun blush.

“I’ve got something to tell you DaeHyun.”

“I lo- “

“I know.” DaeHyun said and sat up so he was eye to eye with Minjun. DaeHyun always knew Minjun had a crush on him. Even though they have a 4-year age difference. He did not care he loved him back nonetheless, but both of their families would not approve.

“I’ve known for a long time now, and I like you too.” DaeHyun said to him.

“Oh…… Ummmmm……… Really………. You do?” Minjun was confused. The boy in front of him was the most popular and athletic person in the school and practically had everyone drooling over him. Even the straight boys, but out of all people he chooses him.

“w-ww-w-why me?” Minjun asked which only made him DaeHyun laugh.

DaeHyun pulled him closer to him. Minjun was now sitting in his lap. He was red as a tomato.

“Because you have those brown doe eyes, that button nose, those beautiful freckles, and so much more”

“I-I- I don’t know what to say” Minjun said all flustered he could not even look into his eyes. He was so embarrassed.

DaeHyun placed his hand on Minjun’s chin and mad him look into his eyes. He looked at him and smiled.

DaeHyun held Minjun close and went in for the kiss he has been longing for, for the past 2 years. Minjun was surprised at first but eventually got comfortable and kissed him back.

“DaeHyun I can’t I’m still a virgin.”

“I promise I’ll be Gentle.” 

“Ok”

Back to the present

“And gentle he was.” Minjun said, he was crying he never wanted to remember those things again, but Jiwoo made him, or else it was his life and possibly his daughters.

“After that day. Me and DaeHyun would meet up ever day after school. I loved him, but one night we were followed. I Remember it was the day I was going to leave for college even though I said I would never go because I wanted to stay by DaeHyun’s side forever, but that dream was short lived.”

Jiwoo hates to say it but. She kind of feels bad, but that still does not explain why he was a terrible father, and she wanted to know.

“Still doesn’t tell me why you were a terrible father to Jungeun.” Jiwoo said to him

“I’m getting there.” He said trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to come out.

“My parents always wondered what I did after school. I told them it was book club, but my mother came to the library looking for me one day and asked if I was there. And no one knew, so the next day after school she decided to follow me. I was riding my bike after school to the woods. Me and DaeHyun would have a picnic and stargaze every night. I miss those days just me and him no one else but us in the world, but my mother sat there watching us kiss, cuddle, and have sex. To this day I have no clue why she did not confront us. After me and DaeHyun had sex and started packing up. He pulled out a promise ring and promised he would marry me one day, but it never happened. My mother left after she had all the evidence, she had on us. She was going to go to Taewon and tell him about us, but she acted as if nothing happened. Until that retched day.”

July 10, 1995

Minjun and DaeHyun were at their usual spot laughing, kissing, and cuddling. Until people came out of the woods with guns in their hands pointing them ant them. DaeHyun immediately got up to protect him. They men were wearing mask so DaeHyun had no clue who they are.

“Who are you and why are you here.” DaeHyun asked the masked men.

“Give us the boy and we will be on our way.” One of the masked men said

“You will not lay a hand on his head, and if you do, I’ll kill you.” DaeHyun threatened them.

DaeHyun turned around to see Minjun crying clinging to him for dear life. 

“Minjun I need you to run ok. Go I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t listen to your boyfriend or you’ll both be dead in an instant.” A different masked man said.

Then more guards appeared from the shadows. They were surrounded. Then the least expected happened. Both of their parents appeared out the shadows.

“Mom?” Minjun said

“Dad?” DaeHyun said

Mr. Taewon walked to his son and punched him in his face without a second son.

“A son of mine will not be a fucking faggot.” He yelled as he continued to beat his son merciless.

Minjun was held back by guards surround him. Screaming and sobbing for him to stop, but his body went limp he could not hold it anymore. DaeHyun looked at him and smiled, because that was the love of his life and he would gladly die for him.

“Do not look at him you fag!!” Taewon screamed at his son.

Back to the present 

“He was continuously beat right in front of eyes. I felt like I was dying on the inside. I eventually passed out of exhaustion, later that night I woke up in the hospital I was strapped down. And I never say DaeHyun again all I knew is that. He was sent to a conversion camp to make him straight. And a woman was forced on me at. My Mother hoped it would make me straight. And they told DaeHyun I had cheated on him, and he still hates me for it, but he does not know the truth because our parents fabricated another lie. That my family and I had only became friends with DaeHyun to steal from him and he believed it, so that is why he thinks I owe him money. I regret a lot of thing especially the things I did to Jungeun. You have no idea. Jungeun’s mother was an amazing woman she genuinely loved me. But I did not harbor feelings the same way she did. At the age of 25 I was a billionaire and she was my also the CEO of a fashion company. Out of my pitifulness I slept with her. I thought it would change me, but it did not, 9 months later she was pregnant with Jungeun, so I married her to make my mother happy, and it did but I was far from happy. I verbally abused her and physically because of my past. I was mad the love of my life was taken from me, and I became a drunk. After Jungeun was born I was never home I didn’t want to be anywhere near Jungeun because she didn’t deserve scum like me as a father.” He said as he cried Jiwoo was just starring at him.

“At the time Jungeun was 9. I was out somewhere having a drink. Her mother wanted to sing her one last song before she said goodbye. My wife drank poison after she sang Jungeun one last song she drank it. But before she sang to her, she told Jungeun please keep your father happy for me Jungeun I love you both. Jungeun was nine she did not know any better. When she woke up, she saw her mother dead on the bed. She called 911 and when they got, their they asked where the father was. She had no clue. I was not home when my family needed me the most and I regret it so so much. Jungeun came to realize in the future what her mother meant. She hated me but never showed it she obeyed her mother’s wishes and I only made her life worse. And you know of the events in my office. If you want to more about Jungeun’s feelings you must ask her I have no right to speak on her behalf, and that is my story.”

Jiwoo listened to everything and she did not know what to feel anger or empathy. He has been through hell. But that gave him no right to put other people into his hell.

“I understand. I’ll leave your life in the hands of your daughter when she is here tomorrow then you can tell her your sob story.” Jiwoo said then she got up and walked out the room. It was time for her to shower but before she called all her guards.

“Well everyone tomorrow. Some of you will come with me and Hyejoo to find someone, but I want them unharmed, if they are harmed in any way your head will be on a platter. Got it?”

“Yes, boss.” They all said in unison

“You are all dismissed.” Jiwoo said.

“Kim Jungeun you will be mine.” She whispered to herself. If only she knew what Jungeun was doing right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so so so so so sorry for late updates i had major writers block but im back and i will try to update regurally 
> 
> My CC  
> https://curiouscat.me/lippiebot
> 
> My Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/lippiebot


	5. I wish i could stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible smut I’m sorry please rate in the comments/ un edited btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me

Jungeun was really enjoying life right now, just to have it ruined in a couple of hours. She was happily cuddling with Jinsoul while Jiwoo was somewhere plotting to kidnap her.

“I swear the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen is right here cuddling with me right now;” Jinsoul says as she looks into Jungeun’s beautiful brown orbs, “and that must make me the happiest person in the world.” Jinsoul smiled and kissed Jungeun on her forehead. Her actions made Jungeun blush a color that should not be possible.

But Jungeun could not help but be upset because she knew this was short lived. Jiwoo was gonna find her and take her away. Jinsoul noticed the change in her mood, and it made Jinsoul frown.

Jinsoul placed her hand on her cheek and caressed it softly. “What’s wrong baby?”

“She’s gonna come back for me Jinsoul, and I don’t want to leave you. I am happy here, she is gonna take and make me marry her,” Jungeun said holding back a sob, she couldn’t hold in Jungeun just let it all go. She held Jungeun close and cried in her arms. Her sobs sound broken and fearful.

Jinsoul cupped her face and looked at her lovingly. “Well if our time is limited, I want to make this a moment we both remember.” Jinsoul said.

She sat up on the bed and urged Jungeun to sit on her lap. Jungeun sat on her lap straddling her. They both looked at each other as if they were the only people in the world. Jinsoul took her hands and placed them on her hips, she looked up at her an cupped her face and looked into those soft doe eyes and wiped her tears.  
“Be here with me,” she pecked her lips, “and enjoy us and the time we have left.” She kissed her lips softly, but passionately moving her hands slowly up to the hem of her shirt and took it off her slowly.

“Because I would really like to indulge myself in the most beautiful girl,” Jinsoul said then she pulled the left strap of her bra off, “and the sexiest.” She said with a smirk and took off the other strap.

She looked Jungeun in the eyes. “Can I continue?” she asked politely. Jinsoul was just making sure

Jungeun nodded her head eagerly she wanted this more than anything in fact she dreamed about this so many times. Which gave Jinsoul a great idea. She flipped them over and Jinsoul was now on top and gave her that smirk that had all the girls laying at her feet. 

Jinsoul finished taking off her bra and looked at her before kissing her lips passionately then moving her fingers to the hem of her pants taking them off along with her underwear. Then moved her fingers back up to her bare skin igniting flames in Jungeun she never thought she had. Jinsoul fingers eventually made it to her breast she fondled her breast and pinched her nipples.

Jungeun was moaning on the bottom she could not decide whether which feeling it was love or lust, maybe both. All she knew is that she never wanted to leave this moment. If only she could stay in this place and be happy forever in Jinsoul’s arms. As Jinsoul continued to play with Jungeun’s nipple she placed her lips on the other, and slid her other hand down her abdomen into her wetness rubbing circles on her throbbing clit. 

Jungeun let out a shaky breathe as she bit her lip to contain her moans. Jinsoul noticed this subtle action and looked at her in those beautiful eyes. “Don’t hid your beautiful moans from me. I want to hear them because this might be the only time I hear them, so please let.” Jinsoul pleaded politely. She wanted to be rough, but she didn’t want Jungeun’s first experience to feel like that. So she took her time to make sure she felt everything.

After Jinsoul said those words Jungeun let go. Her moans were loud for just Jinsoul to hear. Jinsoul flipped them over softly so she was on top. She leaned in and kissed Jungeun passionately while she entered one finger inside her. Moving slowly which made Jungeun arch her back a little and grip on to the bed sheets. It felt strange but it was a nice strange. 

“You ok?” Jinsoul asked worriedly.

“I’m wonderful.” Jungeun said with a smile and a light chuckle.

“If so can I add another finger?” Jinsoul asked with a devilish smirk. Which made Jungeun blush, but the thing is Jungeun wanted to feel Jinsoul already but she wasn’t ready for it.

“When can I feel you?” Jungeun asked.

“When you’re ready.” Jinsoul said simply adding another finger inside of Jungeun slowly moving in and out of her wetness. It was music to her ears. Jinsoul slowly trailed kisses down her body starting at the crook of her neck licking and sucking making sure to leave marks Jiwoo would see. She pulled back and admired her work.

Being proud of the abused flesh on the right side of Jungeun’s neck she moves down to her breast she sucked on one while she thrusted her fingers faster inside of Jungeun making her whimper.

“F-fuck j-Jinsoul t-t-that feels a-amazing don’t stop please.” Jungeun moaned out, and it encouraged Jinsoul even more to make Jungeun’s feel like she was on cloud 9. Jungeun gripped onto Jinsoul back she raked her nails on her skin making Jinsoul groan.

Jinsoul now moved further down now licking, sucking, and bitting every piece of exposed flesh. Now she is met with her grand prize, but first she looks up at Jungeun to make sure she is ready. Jungeun nods her head and Jinsoul smirks.

She doesn’t go in right away she kisses and leaves love bites all over thighs teasing Jungeun only making her needier with want. “Jinsoul please.” Jungeun cried out it was painful that she felt this needy. Her hands made contact with Jinsoul’s hair and gripped tightly holding on for dear life.

“Please what Jungeun I don’t know what you want. You have to tell me.” Jinsoul said looking up at Jungeun with that smirk she knows all to well on her face.

“I want you to eat me out. I- I want you to fuck me so hard that I cant walk please Jinsoul.” Jungeun whined and whimpered with want thrashing around trying to get some type of friction, but Jinsoul didn’t have to be told twice. She held Jinsoul down by her hips pulled her fingers out then dived down into her delicious meal.

She swirled her tongue along Jungeun’s throbbing clit which made her back arch and her grip tighten on Jinsoul’s hair. Jungeun’s breathe was uneven, her mouth was open because she couldn’t hold back those heavenly moans Jinsoul was so eager to hear.

Jinsoul pulled back a little this time then entered three fingers inside of Jungeun this time. Making her take a sharp inhale then she let out the most beautiful lewdest moan Jinsoul has ever heard. After Jinsoul wrapped her lips back onto Jungeun clit sucking on while ramming her fingers inside of Jungeun. Who was on top back arching uttering nonsense because of the immense pleasure she was feeling right now.

“Jinsoul i-i-I think I’m about to c-cum!” Jungeun screamed as pleasure rippled through her body. Her hips bucking forward pushing herself more into Jinsoul. Hands gripping tighter on Jinsoul scalp who was still lapping on her juices while she was cumming when Jinsoul felt that her face was wet. Jungeun was a squirter. And it only made Jinsoul smirk, while Jungeun was 6mid way through her mind shattering orgasm. This was her first time, but she didn’t expect it to feel this good.

Jungeun was now coming down from her high trying to even out her breathing. “Did it feel good?” Jinsoul asked then pulled her fingers out licked them clean. Which Jungeun saw and it sent shivers down her spine.

“It felt amazing Jinsoul, but its your turn now.” Which took Jinsoul off guard when she realized Jungeun was on top of her pulling her shorts of and sliding her boxers down to reveal a nine inch cock monster which took Jungeun by surprise.

“Still think you can take it?” Jinsoul asked?

“Yes.” Jungeun responded simply.

Jinsoul was surprised when she heard Jungeun say that, and before she knew it Jungeun was massaging her cock stroking it up and down slowly. She eventually removed her hand spat on it and continued stroking Jinsoul.

Jinsoul could not believe what was happening right now. She’s wondering what came over her sweet Jungeun just now. Who is stroking her and sucking on the tip of her cock. Jinsoul props herself up on her back so she can put her hands on Jungeun’s head. 

She looks at Jungeun with hunger and lust in her eyes. “I was trying to be gentle but you just love to push me don’t you?” She questions Jungeun while looking into her eyes. Jinsoul urges Jungeun to come towards her. Jungeun moves to sit on Jinsoul’s stomach her cock is resting on her ass. Now Jungeun was kinda nervous, but just a little. 

Jinsoul pulls her down into a aggressive sloppy kiss asserting her dominance placing her hands on her waist as her cock continues to rub her bare ass. Teeth were clashing saliva on both sides of their mouths. All they could hear were each other’s sharps breathes and the sloppiness of there kissing. 

Jinsoul was about ready to fuck Jungeun, but she wasn’t sure Jungeun could take all nine inches, but Junguen knew she could. So Jungeun grab Jinsoul dick and continued to stoke it. “I thought you wanted to fuck me Jinsoul. So why aren’t you?” Jungeun leaned down and whispers in Jinsoul’s ear sending shivers down her spine.

“Two can play it that game.”Jinsoul said to herself and smirked. That smirked kinda scared Jungeun.

Jinsoul flipped them over now she was on top looking down at her prey admiring it before she devoured it. “You should know not play with me Jungeun.” Jinsoul said seductively looking into Jungeun’s eyes.

Jungeun bit her lip, but soon realized that was a mistake because she is only making the beast hungrier. Jinsoul decides to sit back on her legs and pulls Jungeun’s waist up so the tip of her cock is ghosting over her pussy. Jungeun was under her whining. Jinsoul placed her arm near her head and leaned down so they were face to face taking in each other’s breathe. “I hope you’re ready because you teased me, so no holding back. I am going to fuck you so hard that you remember your name.” Jinsoul whispers. She can see Jungeun look up at her in disbelief, but she knows how to change that.

Jinsoul grabs her cock and pushes the tip inside of Jinsoul’s tight walls. “Should I be nice or just put the whole thing inside, and let you cry?” She ask Jungeun. But she doesn’t respond and she can tell that shut her up. 

Jinsoul pushes into her a little. Jungeun hooks her hands behind Jinsoul neck. Jinsoul looks down at her to make sure she was ok, and to get the ok to move, and Jungeun nods her head, and Jinsoul pushes in further she is 5 inches in now. Jinsoul’s lays her head on the side of Jungeun’s and takes a breath and pushes the rest in.

“Jinsoul f-f-fuck that feels good.” She whines and clings onto Jinsoul for dear life in more than one way. Her walls are squeezing the life out of Jinsoul’s dick, but it felt so good so she didn’t complain.  
“You can move now.” Jungeun says but Jinsoul’s barely heard, but Jinsoul doesn’t go against her wishes she starts to move in and out of her slowly. It felt strange inside of her but it felt right her and Jinsoul together.

“Jinsoul c-can y-you rub my clit please.” Jungeun ask politely she would do it herself, but she wants to feel Jinsoul. So jinsoul uses her free hand and rubs circles in Jungeun’s throbbing clit which makes her arch her back. 

Jinsoul moves her head and attaches her lips to one of Jungeun nipples and sucks on it aggressively while she speeds up her thrust and rubs on her clit a lil faster.

“J-J-Jinsoul i-I’m gonna cum again.” Jungeun bucks her hips forward this orgasm was more intense than the one before. It felt like her soul left her body. While Jungeun was having a mind blowing orgasm Jinsoul was thrusting into her as fast as she could trying to cum with Jungeun which only pushes Jungeun into another mind shattering orgasm.

“Jungeun I’m Cumming.” Jinsoul says and squirts her hot fertile seed inside of Jungeun’s pussy. Which is milking her dry because of how hard her walls are clenching on her dick.

They both lay there looking at each other coming down from there eyes. Jinsoul pulls out and watches her cum and Jungeun’s spelling out her and some blood. She probably broke her Hymen, but that’s not their main concern right now.

Jinsoul plops down next to her and looks at her, and pulls her close. “I Love you Kim Jungeun, and I hope you love me too.” And that was the last Thing Jungeun heard before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it here i love u

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for my bad ending. I’m surprised you made it this far into my terrible story. Thank you for reading. I’ll get better
> 
> My Curious Cat   
> https://curiouscat.me/loonaisluv
> 
> My Twitter   
> https://mobile.twitter.com/loonaisluv


End file.
